Jemma's Child
by Dolphingirl148
Summary: Every Witch way's favorite couple is back. As adults. Jax and Emma have a child. A little witch named Liana. Their life seems perfect. But will it stay that way?
1. Liana

Chapter one: Liana

Emma's POV

Here I am, the chosen one. All grown up and married. Married to Jax Navoa which makes me Emma Navoa. I'm pregnant now, with Jax and my child. I guess I should tell him. But when?

"Emma?" Jax said startaling me.

"What is it Jax?" I answered

"Emma, I just wanted to know how you were. You've been quite all morning. If anything's wrong please tell me."

I think it's time to tell him.

"Jaxy I've got to tell you something." I said shakily "Jax, I- I-"

" What is it Em? Please do tell me."

"Jax, I-" my face was red and hot. "I want to play truth or dare with you." I covered it up. Maybe Andi was right. I am a scaredy cat.

"Emma, we're to old to play that game. But anything to make my Emmy happy." Jax replied.

"Okay, I'll go first. I pick truth. " I said

"Okay then. On a scale of one to ten, how strong do you think I am?" Jax asked He flexed his muscles. "Like what you see?" He asked

"Jax, I think it's-Jax, I can't hold it in any more." I said. I was FINNALY going to tell him!

"Stand up Jax, this is really important." I said while helping him up.

"What is it Em?" He asked

"Jax, I'm- pregnant. With a baby, our baby." I finally managed to say.

" Em, I'm going to be a dad. A DAD!" Jax said. Then he fainted

" Oh Jax." I said while sighing.

 _1 year later_

Jax's Pov

"Oh Emma, she's beautiful. What should we name her?" I said to Emma, talking about our newborn baby girl.

"How about Liana, after your mother?" Emma replied

"Oh that would be great Em, just right." I said to Emma. I was just so happy knowing I had a daughter.

 _4 years later_

Emma's POV

Liana has just turned 4. Just like her Aunt Jessie, she was a little ball of joy.

"Jaxy" I yelled

"What is it Em?" Jax answered

"I think it's time to tell Liana about being a witch." I said

"I agree, but the baseball game is on, so you do the talking, I do the watching." Jax said

"Liana!" I yelled getting her attention.

"What is it Mommy?" Liana answered

"Liana, I just want to tell you that your I witch. I'm also a witch and daddy's a wizard. We can do all sorts of fun things with our spells but we have to be careful." I said to Liana.

" That sounds so cool! Can you teach me how to cast a spell?"

"Liana, you don't have your powers yet, but in the meantime, I'll give you a hamster." I cast a spell, and a small hamster appears.

"Mommy, when will I get my powers? And when will I get Daddy's accent?"

"Liana, you won't get your powers until you're at least 7, and you won't get daddy's accent until you move to Australia. But neither of those will happen if you don't go to sleep. Good night, Liana."


	2. See you at the Seven

Chapter2: See you at The Seven

 **Thank you for reading my last chapter. I loved getting your comments so please comment on this chapter also. This chapter is for all the Miego fans.**

 _4 years later_

Liana's POV

It's been 4 years since I first found out about being a witch. Yes, I'm 8 years old now. I haven't gotten my powers yet, but I can't wait for them to come.

"Liana, do three more laps, and then it's dinner." Dad said. He was teaching me how to swim. He REALY wanted me to be on a swim team.

"But dad, I've only been in the pool for half an hour!" I said in protest

"Okay Liana, you can go in after dinner, but I'll be riding around in my motor bike. Don't worry, I'll be there to tuck you in."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Liana."

Jax's POV

I really didn't know if riding tonight would be a good thing, but I needed to relax somehow. Parenting is exhausting.

"Hey, Em. I'm going to ride around tonight." I said to Emma

"Enjoy Jaxy. You relax and take it easy." Emma replied

I grabbed my helmet, and rode on my motorbike. To where, you ask? To the Seven, my old hangout. When I got there, Maddie and Diego where there. Maddie was sipping on a strawberry smoothie, and Diego was taking a costumer's order.

I sat down, and waited for Diego to come. When he came, he said "Hi. May I take your order?"

"Hi Diego, I'd like a Jax combo." I answered

"Sure… wait, it can't be? Jax?"

"The one and only. How are you, old pal? Are you still swimming?"

"I'm good, Jax. Maddie and I got married, and we have a daughter named April. She's part kanai, part witch. She's eight years old. And I'm not swimming much. I'm mostly at home or here at the Seven. How are you, Jax?"

"I'm fine, Diego. I got married to Emma, and we also have an eight-year-old daughter. Her name's Liana, after my mum." I said with a bit too much accent "I'm teaching my daughter how to swim. She's a lot like my sister, Jessie."

"You have a sister?" Diego asked, surprised. Whoops, forgot to tell him.

"Seems like we have a lot of catching up to do." I said

"Diego, lets go home. April's still with my mom, and you know what she can do." Maddie said while coming over to where I was sitting.

"Maddie, I want you to meet someone. Maddie, I think you remember Jax, maybe a little too well." Diego said while pointing at me

"Jax, like Jax Navoa, Jax?!" Maddie yelled

"Hi that's me." I said

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some food."

"Well don't ruin my manicure."

"Why would I?" I said Maddie just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd better get going. Here's my phone number, and here's Emma's. Please call me sometime." I said to Diego while giving him a piece of paper with Emma and my phone number on it

"I hope to see you soon." Diego said

"You too." I said Diego waved. I saluted, then left.


	3. Liana Returns (Part1)

Chapter3:Liana returns

 **Thanks again for the reviews. It made my day to read them. I love to see what you guys think of my writing. Please review on this chapter also. Enjoy the story!**

Diego's POV

Jax has just returned. Wow. It was the third best feeling I have ever felt. (Meeting Maddie and having April just in front) And if you were wondering, I have seen Daniel since high school. He has come in to the Seven to sulk about not having a wife yet. Andi's come here too. She married Philip and has a son named Aidan who is also 8 years old. But I wouldn't expect Jax to come.

"Thanks again for coming." I say to Jax as he's leaving

"Diego, I haven't seen you so long, I miss you already." Jax says. Maddie pretends to vomit "You too Maddie." Jax says

"Just leave!" Maddie yells

"Please call." Jax says

"You bet." I answer Then Jax is gone.

He literally disappeared.

Jax's POV 

I step out of the door, and I disappear. I didn't Tele-transport, so someone else must have transported me. But who?

When I reach my destination, I realize that I'm in a room with no door. Next to me is my poor little Jessie all tied up in ropes.

"Jessie?" I yell in horror. "Who did this to you?"

"I did" I look at the lady who said that. The lady turns out to be my mum.

Diego's POV

It hits me. Jax didn't Tele-transport himself out of the seven. Someone must have hurt him.

"Maddie, can you Tele-transport me to where Jax has gone?" I ask

"Why would you want to go there?"Maddie answers

"Can you just do it?"

"Fine

 _Where he is? It's been to long_

 _So take him to where Jax has gone"_ Maddie says as she poins her greenmagic at me.

When I get to my destination, the surprise isn't pleasing.

Jax's POV

My mum tied me up next to Jessie. She was telling us her plan.

" So, you can join me to overthrow Emma, or I'll drain your powers." Mum said

"Mum, you do realize I'm married to Emma and we have a daughter, right?" I said to her

"Well, it would be a shame for you daughter to know that you don't have your powers." Mum answered

"Nobody's taking Jax's powers!" I turn my head to see Diego.

"You really think I'm scared of you?" Mum asked "Take that, you human!" She was putting a spell on him. He blocked it with a sheet of ice.

"Or should I say, Kanay."

 **BTW: This is only Part 1 Chapter 3. The two halves together make it much too long. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	4. Liana Returns (Part2)

Chapter4: Liana returns (Part 2)

 **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story. I had two different endings for my story. The one I chose will end in the next chapter, or maybe two. Let me know in the reviews if you want to hear the other ending I had in mind.**

Emma's POV

Jax has been gone so long, I'm wondering if he's alright. He left at 9:00 after Liana fell asleep, but it's one in the morning now. I think I'm going to Tele-transport myself to where he is.

" _It's getting late, it's been too long,_

 _so take me to where Jax has gone"_ I pointed the spell at myself.

Next thing I notice, Jax, and Jessie are tied up next to each other, and Maddie and Diego are fighting Liana.

"Jax?! Jessie?! Maddie?! Diego?! Liana?!" I said, turning my head to each of them.

Maddie's POV

I chose to help Diego. Well, it was an accident because I went to see where he went first, and I saw that he was helping to defeat Jax's mother. I wish I wasn't wearing high heels. And I wish I knew Jax had a sister.

Liana's (the child) POV

I woke up in a shock. Literally.

At first, I didn't know what it was, and then I remembered that you feel shocks when you get your powers. I tried my signature move. It worked! And, I had golden magic, just like I wished for. I had to tell mom.

"Mom?" No answer "Dad?" No answer. I went into their bedroom. No one was there. They must be out doing something. I knew that my parents never carried their phones around on dates. I had to call Aunt Jessie.

It was a surprise that there was no answer. Usually, she answered. I had to call Andi. She is my mom's best friend, and guardian. Andi is the first human guardian.

"Hello? Philip Van Pelt speaking." Philip said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi. This is Liana Navoa. May I speak to Mrs. Van Pelt?" I said

"Sure." Philip replied

"Hello?" Andi said

"Hi Mrs. Van Pelt." I said

"Really Liana? It's 1 in the morning!" Andi replied knowing my voice "And please call me Andi."

"Andi, I have huge news!"

"What, that your parents are yelling at you to get back in bed!"

"Andi, I got my powers! And can you be my guardian?"

"What? And sure!"

"And Andi, I just realized that my parents are out and they didn't leave a note. Can you come? I want to Tele-transport to them to see if everything's all right. I need you to give me the spell."

"Sure. And plus, I left my chain saws there."

"Thanks"

Andi's POV

After I gave Liana the spell and we left, we arrived at the weirdest destination for a date. But after I looked around, I realized that it wasn't a date.

"Keep going, Emma. If only we had one more witch." Jax said from where he was tied up.

"I can help!" Liana (Emma's daughter) yelled, "I have my powers"

"Great, Andi, give her the spell for sticking someone to the groud." Emma yelled, "As you can see, Diego literally froze Liana."

"Okay." I said

"Diego, unfreeze Liana now." Emma yelled. Liana opened her mouth to say something, but before she had time to say anything, I gave young Liana the spell.

"Liana, spell!" Maddie yelled. She did her spell

"Now, Maddie, let's take her powers once and for all!" Emma yelled

Emma and Maddie got to either side of Liana, and recited a spell. A bottle of powers appeared in Emma's hand.

"Proxy, burn her powers." Maddie said sweetly. Diego burnt the bottle containing Liana's powers. Maddie unstuck her from the ground.

"Liana, your free to go." Emma said.

"Maybe you children are strong." Liana said as she left through a hole Diego burned in the wall

"We're not children." I said Maddie cast a spell to free Jessie and Jax.

"My baby has her powers!" Jax said as he hugged Liana.

"Andi, thanks for coming." Emma said, "I haven't seen you in so long."

"I missed you too." I answered. We hugged.

" Everyone, let's go to my house to celebrate." I said

" But it's one in the morning." Diego groaned

"No, it's 7 in the morning." I answered.

"Diego and I have to go home to get our daughter, but we'll meet you there." Maddie said

"It seems like destiny brought us here to see each other." Emma said

"I think I have everyone's phone number in this room." Jax said

"Same." Everyone said

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started!" I yelled


	5. In The Future

Chapter5: In the future

 **Sorry that I didn't write in a long time. I came up with this great idea that Liana is now in high school. This is also the last chapter. Enjoy!**

 _7 years later_

Liana's POV

 _Ring Ring_

My alarm clock sounded, telling me it's Monday morning. Another day in Iridium High. I quickly got dressed in my school uniform and met up with April Rueda in the school. Over the years, she has become my best friend.

" Hi April!" I said

"Hi Liana!" April answered, "I think Aiden Van Pelt has the hots for you."

"You think Aiden likes me?" I answered

"You like him too." April answered

"I do not." I said. But the truth is, I do

"He's my cousin. I know he likes you."

"Fine, I do. But don't tell him."

"Hey Liana, hey April." Aiden said, walking over to us.

"Hey Aiden." I managed to say

"Liana, are you free tonight?" Aiden asked

"Yeah." I answered

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at the Seven tonight." He said

"Aiden, my dad will be there!" April said

"So what, he's my Uncle." Aiden said

"Aiden, I guess it's a date." I said

"Great, see you then!" Aiden said

"OMG, did you just score a date with my cousin?" April yelled

"I guess I just did." I said

 **Thanks again for reading my story. Please review (with a cherry on top** **)**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
